


El fin de una era

by ThatLadyOfMischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, feels en general, mencion de otros personajes, ser un dios no es agradable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLadyOfMischief/pseuds/ThatLadyOfMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sabe que las vidas de los humanos son cortas, mas eso no hace que el adiós sea menos doloroso. Ser un dios entre los mortales no es agradable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fin de una era

Han pasado años desde la invasión en Nueva York.

Décadas después de la formación de aquel grupo conocido como los Vengadores.

Esos fueron años dorados, de heroicas batallas, dignas de contarse por los siglos siguientes.

Tiempos donde un hombre de metal surcó los cielos, combatiendo a lado de un viejo héroe de guerra; donde un par de asesinos limpiaron el camino rojo que los precedía; un monstruo lleno de ira se volvió un héroe y un dios caminó entre los mortales, viéndolos como sus iguales.

Pero todo inicio ha de tener un final. Sus colegas y amigos, por mas peculiares y brillantes que fueran, seguían siendo mortales, humanos con sus defectos y debilidades.

El tiempo es una cosa cruel que carcome a los mortales, privándolos poco a poco de su gloria y eventualmente de su existencia.

Thor ha visto eso, muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Ha visto miles de vidas pasar en un solo parpadeo; ha luchado y visto morir a miles de guerreros; pero ninguno tan único como lo fueron los Vengadores.

Si bien han habido otros miembros de aquel grupo, individuos extraordinarios que se unieron a su causa; como el rey de Wakanda, o ese joven arácnido de Nueva York.

Thor ha visto envejecer y morir a sus amigos.

Aun recuerda cuando el primero partió.

Anthony Stark, quien su arrogancia a veces le llegó a recordar a su hermano, Loki. Resultó ser una de las mentes mas brillantes que Thor haya llegado a conocer. Sabe bien que pasarían eones antes de que volviera a cruzar caminos con alguien cuyo intelecto pudiese compararse.

Genio, millonario, filántropo y todo un playboy. Tony vivió una vida de lujos y excesos, los mismos excesos que a la larga fueron la causa de su temprana partida.

\- Mírate, - Le dijo el viejo Stark a su buen amigo, Steve Rogers, desde su cama. - Te ves igual que el dia que te sacamos del hielo, Capsicle.

Steve, quien vivió una vida larga (mucho mas larga si se toman en cuenta los años en los que estuvo congelado), se convirtió en el líder de su equipo, bajo el título del Capitán América. Aun a pesar de su longevidad, Steve se había mantenido en buena forma.

\- ¿Quieres voltearte? Quiero morirme viendo ese trasero tuyo.

Rogers le concedió ese deseo a Stark, con tal de animarlo un poco. Desgraciadamente, las palabras de Tony no eran broma, ya que después de esbozar una tenue sonrisa, este dio su ultimo aliento.

Tony siempre tuvo un gran interés en Steve, Thor podía darse cuenta de ello, de lis sentimientos que el egocéntrico millonario tenia hacia el super-soldado.

Quizás Steve también estaba al tanto de ellos.

Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton. Ambos alguna vez fueron asesinos de SHIELD, ambos con una larga cuenta por saldar y un historial y origen dudoso. Ambos se retiraron cuando llegaron a edad, viviendo en alguna otra parte del mundo con un buen fondo de retiro, cortesía de esa misma agencia.

La ultima vez que Thor los vio juntos fue en Budapest. Viejos, arrugados y con problemas de vista y articulaciones.

Irónico, considerando de quienes se trataban.

Bruce Banner fue otro colega excepcional, un individuo sumamente inteligente y de buen corazón. Excepto cuando se enojaba. No era agradable enojado.

¿Qué fue de él? Todo un misterio. Se perdió en el desierto y nunca mas se le volvió a ver. Ni a él, ni a Hulk.

Y el único que quedó de esa época de oro fue Steve Rogers, llegando a vivir mas tiempo incluso que Peter Parker.

El primer Vengador terminaría por ser el ultimo.

Steve vivió un alrededor de 30 años mas que Tony. Tuvo una despedida pacifica, pasando su ultimo día recordando a sus viejos amigos junto con Thor.

\- Les mandaré saludos de tu parte.

Y después de eso, se despidió del dios del trueno, para irse a dormir cómodamente en su cama. Un sueño del cual no volvería a despertar.

El legado de los Vengadores seguiría en las siguientes generaciones de héroes y mutantes. El grupo actual es bastante respetable; Billy Kaplan, Theodore Altman, Kate Bishop, entre otros; han seguido los pasos de sus predecesores de manera digna.

Pero para Thor, no habría nadie que reemplazara a sus viejos amigos.

Tras haber asistido al funeral de su viejo amigo; el dios del trueno se quedó sobre la torre de los Vengadores, observando el atardecer en el horizonte.

El ocaso de los héroes, la edad de oro había culminado en ese entierro.

\- ¿No te parece una maldición, Thor? - Dijo una voz familiar detrás suyo. Al rubio no le cuesta reconocerla, sabiendo bien que se trata de su hermano. - ¿Que todos los que ames mueran sin que puedas evitarlo?

Thor no le contesta, manteniendo la vista fija hacia lo lejos. Loki se acerca y se sienta en la orilla del edificio, a su lado.

\- Hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos evitar. El que avance el tiempo es una de estas. Asgard y Midgard han de caer en algún momento, pero mientras tanto nosotros quedamos aquí.

Thor le responde con una voz cansada y melancólica.

\- Ese es mi único consuelo, hermano.

El par de dioses se quedaron observando el ocaso de una era, haciendo una silenciosa tregua, con un solo pensamiento en común.

Ser un dios tiene sus desventajas.


End file.
